Status Quo
|avgstrength = 28,566 |totalnukes = 145 |score = 1.94 }} Status Quo (SQ) is a small alliance on the Orange sphere. It was founded on 01/20/11. History Status Quo was founded by Doeroler and Ezequiel. Charter Article 1 Preamble- Status Quo was founded on the principles of forming a great community. A community that will help its members young and old grow and prosper. A community in which you are not judged for who you are. Status Quo will strive to connect all of its members both inside and outside the walls of CyberNations. Article 1.1 The Body Of The Alliance- Status Quo Members- SQ members are the meat and potatoes of Status Quo. With that being said that are one of the most powerful branches in Status Quo. The have right to overrule any decision made by the Government of Status Quo with a 50%+1 vote of approval. Status Quo members are also in charge of electing government officials. Each member’s voice will be heard and respected by everyone in the alliance. The members voice will be heavily weighted in to every Status Quo decision. Prophets- Prophets make up for two thirds of Status Quos High Government. The High Government of Status Quo can pass any decision with a 2/3rds vote in emergency situations. Prophets are permanent government and may be overthrown by the members of Status Quo at any time (With a 75%+1 Vote). Prophets are responsible for the well-being of the alliance. Prophets are also responsible for upholding Status Quos Charter. Prophets are also responsible for nominating Sires/Ministers in the case they step down. In the event a Prophet leaves his/her position the Sire will be promoted. Sire- The sire will make up of one third of the High Government of Status Quo. The Sire has the same responsibilities of the Prophets. The Sire will be elected by the Ministers and Deputy Ministers of Status Quo. The Sire will serve a term of two months. Sires can be overthrown by the members of Status Quo at any time (75%+1 Vote) In the event a Sire steps down or leaves their term early the Prophets will nominate someone and the Status Quo government will have to vote them in. Ministers- Ministers will be elected once every two months. In the event of a Minister stepping down before there term is over the Prophets/Sires will nominate a new candidate to fill the position needed they must be voted in the the Status Quo government! Minister of Foreign Affairs-(MoFA) The Minister of Foreign Affairs will be responsible for all things regarding foreign affairs. Organizing diplomats, making sure the Embassies are keeping clean and keeping relationship’s good with our allies and other alliances inside Cyber Nations. Minister of Internal Affairs-(MoIA) The Minister of Internal Affairs main goals are to keep the alliance active and connected. The Minister of Internal Affairs is responsible for the wellbeing of the community of Status Quo. The Minister of Internal Affairs is in charge or recruiting new members and making sure each one is welcomed properly. The Minister of Internal Affairs will also be expected to look over ghosting in Status Quo. Minister of Finance-(MoF) The Minister of Finance will help organize and assist the growth of Status Quo through Tech Deals, Trades, and Aid Programs. Minister of War-(MoW) The Minister of War will be responsible for making sure every member of Status Quo is prepared for war in every aspect including Warchests and Knowledge. The Minister of War is also responsible for making sure Check-Ins happen monthly. Minister of Education-(MoE) The minister of Education is responsible for the knowledge and growth of the newest members of Status Quo. It is the Minister of Educations job to prepare each member that crosses his/her path to their fullest potential. The minister of Education is also responsible for Nation Audits. Deputy Ministers- Deputy Ministers shall be selected once every two months by the winning ministers they may choose up too two deputies to help in there respected department. If a deputy minister steps down the Minister has the authority to appoint a new deputy. Article 1.2 Government Voting Each member of the Status Quo government will receive one(1) vote in votes regarding major Status Quo issues. In order for these government votes to pass it will require a 50%+1(unless stated differently in charter) approval from the Status Quo government. Major issues will include Treaties, Nominations, Etc, Etc. Article 1.3 Tech Raiding Tech raiding will be allowed in Status Quo with the direct approval from a Prophet/Sire/Minister of War. Tech raiding without the direct permission from one these members will be seen as an act of war and may be punishable by ZI or Expulsion. Article 1.4 Expulsion and ZIs Any member of Status Quo may be expelled or ZIed with either a 75%+1 vote from the government or approval from all three upper government members. Article 1.5 Alliance Merging and disbandment Status Quo can only disband or Merge with another alliance with a 75%+1 member vote and 2/3 of the High government approval. Article 1.6 Vote of No Confidence At any time any member can request a Vote of No Confidence on a member of Status Quo government. In order for a Vote of No Confidence to pass it will require a 75%+1 vote from the members of Status Quo. Article 1.7 Amendments to the Charter In order for the Charter to be changed in anyway it will require 2/3 high government approval and a 75%+1 vote from the government of Status Quo. *''Signed Doeroler, Prophet'' *''Signed Ezequiel, Prophet'' *Signed Doeroler, Prophet *Signed Ezequiel, Prophet